How Do I Feel?
by Rune-Spirit
Summary: oneshot Just this random little thing I found from way back when that explores how each character's power makes them feel.


RS: Just a silly little thing that popped into my head, about what each character must feel when using their powers. I know this has been done very similarly about just Maj's abilities, but I swear I didn't copy. I wrote this before I even knew that 'Blue Prints' existed. Am I allowed to mention other authors' works? Anyway, please don't flame saying I'm a horrible person, 'cause I'm not.

Also, yes they are OOC. These are personal musings that they only admit to themselves. Do not flame me saying 'Speed's not that deep' because he isn't being 'deep' he's just admitting what it feels like to use his powers.

It's rated PG 'cause it's slightly suggestive/violent/dark, but nothing at all descriptive… I think. If you're concerned about the rating, letting me know would be a help.

By the way, I'm saving the best ones (my 3 fav.s) for last.

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the movie Sky High or it's characters. If I did… well, let's just say "WARRENXMAGENTA 4 EVA!" (What can I say; I'm a sucker for alternative pairings. So sue me)

* * *

_

**How Do I Feel**

Will

I feel… weightless. It was always like that, but different. I used to feel weightless but not in a good way, more in the way that makes you want to throw up. I constantly felt like I was about to plummet to the ground, like in just one moment my powers would give and I wouldn't make it out alive. I had nightmares sometimes, of what I'd look like splattered across the concrete and woke up screaming. I hated flying, but when I lifted… it got even worse.

I feel… nothing. The heaviest boulder becomes the slightest pebble. It's the only thing that reminds me what a pebble feels like; I can't feel the weight of them anymore. I'm sure you'd think it doesn't bother me, that life is so much easier for a guy with super strength. But, at first, it did. I felt empty when I couldn't feel the heaviness of a car, or when I barely registered my girlfriend's hand clutched in my own. I always lived in fear that one day I'd go to squeeze it, just to reassure her, and it'd snap. I could already hear the pained screams and see her malformed, discolored hand.

But hey, what else comes with super strength? It used to bother me, alongside the pride of making my parents happy, but it doesn't anymore. Every once in a while I'll have a reoccurring nightmare or sensation, but I don't care. I'm used to it now. My parents said that those feelings were normal and that they just… went away. And do you know what? They did.

* * *

Layla

I feel… I don't know what I feel. It used to make me so tired, like I was giving up some of my life force to make it work. I'm used to it now, though, and it's painless.

Plants are just like people, you know. They can be bitter, just like people. They can condescend, just like people. They can destroy, just like people. But plants can be good, too. They have feelings, thoughts… they can talk to you, just like people. They can laugh, just like people. They can comfort, just like people.

When I'm helping a plant, I just feel… good. Like I'm finally giving something back. I'm so close to them, all of them, that nothing could tear me away from this joy.

Some times I still get fatigued when I use my powers, I still have to give up a little to help nature, but it isn't so bad… though the adrenaline rush was the only thing that kept me going on homecoming night.

* * *

Zach

I feel… warm, from the ends of my fingers to the tips of my toes. A heated sensation fills me and I like it. I'm never cold; I never need a sweater.

I can remember the first time I felt it like it was yesterday. Man the first time was scary… painful, too. It felt like someone was trying to fight their way out of my body with a blow-torch. When I screamed my parents came running. I think they thought I was dying or something. They were so proud to see what was really happening. My dad spent an entire week helping me practice for Sky High.

Now it doesn't hurt anymore, like I said. I feel warm… tingly, even. It's a comforting sensation; it's nice to know I'm not alone.

It still hurts every now and again, I _can_ over heat, but at least it isn't the torture I felt at first.

* * *

Ethan

I feel… nothing, really. There's a bit of a tingling sensation, but other than that I feel the same. No pain comes from melting; it's just everything inside me liquefying. It almost feels good. I just hope no one ever drinks me…

* * *

Gwen

I feel… electrified. I feel energy course through me. Machines bend to my will with just the flick of a finger. I love it, until the energy I feel turns to a feeling of power.

When it becomes a thirst for power, there's no stopping me. It's terrifying because I know that one-day the power will win. In fact, it already has.

* * *

Penny

I feel… distracted. It's hard to think one thought with more than one head, but it's even more difficult to think separate things. It brings new meaning to the words 'can't walk and chew gum at the same time'.

I worked hard, training myself to be amazing with my powers, and I am. It's great, I can be everywhere at once, do everything at once, and know everything at once. With an army of myself, I can get things done in half the time. Hell, I'm the entire cheerleading squad.

* * *

Speed

I feel… restless. It's like I'm not going fast enough, I can never be going fast enough, no matter how hard I try. I'm a speed demon, my need to be fast ever raging. Nothing will ever change me so don't even bother trying to find something that'll slow me down. I've tried everything, from sedatives to restraints. No matter what, I have to keep moving. I skip more than half my classes each year, because I have to. I can't just stop moving, that's not the way I work.

When I'm running, it just feels right. Sure my legs ache after a while, but I've trained myself to ignore the pain and keep going. When I'm running, life just feels… right.

It's hilarious to watch some people's faces when they see someone of my size sprint at that speed. They look scared, as if everything they've ever known is changing. It's a great expression, the same one freshmen get when they see me coming.

* * *

Lash

I feel… limber. You know that feeling most people get when they've stretched right before exercise, so their muscles feel loose and flexible? Well that's me, only all the time. I'm well rested, flexible… once, when _I_ was a freshman, I heard some senior comment that I must be kinky in bed.

When I stretch, my limbs get numb. I experience a sensation reminiscent to that of when a body part falls asleep. My arms, legs, whatever, become jelly-like in feeling; they can move in any direction at any time for any length.

I'm so scared… scared that one day I'll out stretch myself and tear. What if I ever rip a hole and I begin to leak out? It's a scary thought. What if I stretch myself out and I can't return to normal size? What if one day someone else manages to tie me in a knot, but it's one that I can't undo?

My powers may be my downfall one day, and it scares me. But it doesn't matter. I'll just go scare some freshmen.

* * *

Warren

I feel… fire. What else would I feel? It's all over and all around me, covering my body and attacking my flesh. Sometimes, the heat seems unbearable. But I pull through. The flames lick up my arm, heating me to the core… and I like it.

Yeah, so I'm a pyromaniac, so what? The way I see it, it's better than being a kleptomaniac, a megalomaniac, or a necromaniac. It's just… when I watch the flames engulf objects and dance so beautifully, I feel… complete. And it scares me.

Yeah, I'm a pyromaniac, but I'm not my father. I'm not going to burn down buildings, or torture people with slow deaths via blazing inferno. I'm not my father. I'm not 'Barron Battle'. My biggest fear is turning out like him. But I'm not going to. I wouldn't. I can't. I won't.

I _like_ being a hero; my father hated it. I remember once, when I was little, he went on an endless rant of how pointless it all was. He spoke of how citizens would only get themselves into more trouble anyway and of what a thankless job it is. But it's not. The looks on people's faces when they've been save, even if it's just one or two, is… I can't even explain it; it's just something you have to witness.

It's not just the reward, doing it is half the fun. Watching your opponent fall to the ground, a deep fire blazing somewhere on them, it's beautiful. I stand there and let everyone know it was I, flames licking my arms. At this point I can't even feel the heat; it's nonexistent. It's comfort. It's _good_. But it's not my father.

* * *

Magenta

I feel… pain. Well not quite so much anymore, I've learned to all but completely ignore it, but it's still there. I always imagined everyone must feel something when they use their powers, but I never knew it was… _this_. Everyone assumes shape shifting is easy, just change how you look and that's it. But it's not. Have you ever felt your body mold and melt, reform itself into positions it's not meant to be in? I don't suppose you have.

When I was younger, before I had my powers, I had asked someone about theirs. They were, like me, not the type to give false hope; they weren't the type to lie for comfort. They weren't like me though. They became inanimate object. They said it didn't hurt. I know they didn't lie, so for them it didn't. For me it does, though. It's not just the outside that has to change; it's the inside too. Objects have no insides, theirs just disappear and it's no problem. Guinea Pigs do have them, though, and I wish I'd known that my first time.

My bones have to reshape themselves; structurally speaking, humans and rodents are nothing alike. My insides need to shift and shrink, make room for my new skeletal structure and be tiny enough to fit in my small body. My hair needs to be pulled down from my head to the rest of me to create fur, and my thumbs all but disappear. Animals don't have those opposable appendages, you see.

Like I said, I don't feel most of the pain anymore so it's no big deal. I haven't told anyone about this, I don't want my friends to worry and I'm not sure they'd understand. I know I can't tell Will or Layla, especially Layla. All I need is for her to get even more mother hen than she already is. Maybe if I asked someone else whose body changes… maybe Ethan is in pain, or Zach when he lights up. Warren would probably be my best bet, though; he's engulfed in fire. Still, they might not understand either.

Whatever, this is so stupid.

* * *

RS: Review! Just be nice, it's my first Sky High fic, I wrote it when the movie first came out, and I was too lazy to revise/edit/reread it. I'm working on another one, a LashxMajxWarren post-movie fic, so keep a look out for that. Thanx!  



End file.
